User talk:Pikapi
I did So, now . . . Since when is Garcia an Admiral? I thought he was a Commodore. --Azecreth 01:21, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Multiple IP's What do you need bro? Shivly Sure why not. Shivly Losing Hope 2 When's LH 2 beginning? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:01, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Maybe. Chapter 3 Why is Turok still with the Covenant? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 13:42, May 30, 2011 (UTC) GF Rollplay Could I join Gaining Faith.I have an idea for a Forerunner AI character but I just wanted your permission to join.--TehSpartan 19:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll be sure to use good grammar. But just to clear my idea with you (I'm new so I haven't read Losing Hope yet) would a deranged Enforcer who thinks he's a Monitor be an acceptable character? --TehSpartan 20:52, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Yes he would be Rampant. However only partly. He would still work for your 034 Monitor character however unlike most Enforcers he is self aware and can think for himself. Also, could I just add myself to the character list or do you do that?--TehSpartan 21:09, May 30, 2011 (UTC) If we are starting out GF with a large space battle can I make a UNSC ship/character as well?--TehSpartan 00:00, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Victor Xeno crossovers Re: Gaining Faith I think Silum is dead. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 21:44, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Back in the Saddle Hey, Pikapi. I am back from my long absence and saw the message you left about the sequel to Losing Hope, is it to late to get in on it? --Foxtrot12 22:05, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Because it was making a huge mess of everywhere else it was used. ::Everywhere you used the sig previously, it replaced with a "1. REDIRECT PAGENAME" thing. As per my edit summery, "I can’t let you do that, Fox." [[w:c:halofanon:User:SPARTAN-118|'SPARTAN-118']] (Talk) 16:31, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, how do you do the signatures things? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 18:28, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Gaining Faith Hey there, if you're alarmed about the anon user editing Gaining Faith, that was me. Just fixed Commodore Garcia's rank, and a you're/your mistake. TheivingFan 18:42, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You know, you might want to tell people that the RP started. I sure didn't know. Also, you realize that Torkamentov is on the Grapes of Wrath right? --Azecreth 23:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) You'll help me with my signature thing, right? ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 02:03, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Me try to edit Sig. Me need help! ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 16:11, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I found a moving dancing mudkip online. i'd like that instead of the stable one. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 17:08, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Google dancing mudkip and click second picture. DON'TUSE THAT PICTURE. Scroll down and you'll see it. ---''It's all here, black and white, clear as crystal. 20:26, June 23, 2011 (UTC) He was. I can edit it so that he transferred over to the Americana before the battle. And the Americana is a [http://halopedian.com/wiki/Marathon-class_Cruiser Marathon-Class Cruiser] --Azecreth 20:47, June 24, 2011 (UTC) RE:Images MAH BOI All true warriors strive to know why we are attacking a Corvette. TheivingFan 12:58, June 25, 2011 (UTC) RP Okay thanks I just wasn't really sure one the location in the Zenith Complex and I didn't know how the ships were coming through. My post wasn't so long because I was really uninspired but I just wanted to contribute something. So just for future knowledge what is in the complex, are there actual planets?--TehSpartan 20:41, June 25, 2011 (UTC) 086 I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I don't know if I will have internet access or not so I just want you to know if I'm not online in the next couple of days it means I have no internet. In that case I would like to give you, IrvingFan, Therider, and any other user who acknowledged 086 in their post the right to use 086 while I'm gone, as long as you don't kill him.--TehSpartan 23:31, June 26, 2011 (UTC)